Core F - Administration (also referred to as the "Administrative Core") will support the organizational structure of the SCCOR. It will provide the administrative mechanisms for implementing the policy decisions made by the SCCOR leadership to foster interactions between investigators, accelerate the pace of research, coordinate the projects and cores, and insure a productive research effort. The Administrative Core will be directed by the Principal Investigator of the SCCOR, Dr. Ronald Crystal, in order to ensure quality control, to effectively administer both clinical and basic research, to integrate all component Projects and Cores of the SCCOR, and to establish, maintain, and utilize links with existing resources external to the SCCOR such as the Weill Cornell General Clinical Research Center (5 M01 RR00047-45) and the Weill Cornell Curriculum Development Award (1 K30 HL078583-01). The Administrative Core will also be responsible for SCCOR coordination activities to enhance opportunities for collaboration and communication among participating SCCOR centers. The Administrative Core has in place substantial resources which provide a broad and deep ongoing foundation. The Department of Genetic Medicine, which is chaired by Dr. Crystal, will provide the Administrative Core a total of 1,053 square feet of administrative space to support SCCOR activities. The Administrative Core will organize and staff a total of 16 meetings per year re the SCCOR: 12 meetings of the SCCOR Management Committee and 4 meetings of the SCCOR Executive Committee, 2 of which will include the Internal Advisory Committee, and one of which will include the External Advisory Committee. The Administrative Core will be responsible for financial management: allocations of all personnel percent effort on a monthly basis, and ordering of all supplies and consumable reagents for the Projects and Cores. The Administrative Core will prepare manuscripts for publication and will help prepare presentations at relevant meetings. The Director and Associate Director have substantial prior experience at organizing and directing multi-project clinical, translational, and basic research initiatives which are subject to initial and ongoing peer review.